<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fórsa by StarlightSatellite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568077">Fórsa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSatellite/pseuds/StarlightSatellite'>StarlightSatellite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Both Moira and Reader are trans women, Bubble Bath, Collars, Dom/sub Play, Drug Use, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fake Science, Femslash February 2020, Forced Orgasm, Gaelic Language, Insomniac Angela Ziegler, Leashes, Light Bondage, MTF reader, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Pet Play, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sleepy Cuddles, Subspace, Teasing, The work is much more easier on the eyes to read now, Trans Female Character, Trans Moira O'Deorain, Trans female reader, Trans women are women btw, edited a bit, i think, ruined orgasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSatellite/pseuds/StarlightSatellite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After having been teased for an entire week under the guise of a "surprise", you disobey Moira's orders only for her to catch you in the act. </p><p>What happens next with your little "surprise" will leave you wishing you hadn't crossed her in the first place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moira O'Deorain/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fórsa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo, what's up. This took longer than I wanted it to. I had to restart it like 3 times before I was satisfied with it. I thought I wanted it to be longer or shorter or whatever. I just wanted to do my science wife justice. </p><p>Moira and the reader are both trans women. Moira being trans is one of my own personal headcanons so yeah. </p><p>Gaelic translations done through various sources. Some could be very wrong for all I know but I tried my best. Lemme know if you find anything wrong.</p><p>Don't like it? Don't read. Otherwise, enjoy.</p><p>SMALL WARNING FOR TRANS WOMEN: First off, hi hope your day is going well. Second i use language in this fic that might spur on bottom dysphoria or something similar. I feel more comfortable describing the private area with words including but not limited to "cock" and "dick". As a trans woman, I'm sorry if that upsets you, but please take precautions as you read. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, seriously, where the hell is your girlfriend?</p><p>You sat impatiently on the couch facing the entryway to your shared quarters with your loving partner, Moira. You adopted the pose of a parent who would catch their child after they returned home pass curfew. Arms were crossed as you held yourself with right leg over left as your foot tapped away no audible noise against the carpet. You had it all planned out. As soon as she walked through that door, oh boy, you were going to have a stern talk with her for leaving you out to dry like this.</p><p>She had promised you earlier in the week that she wouldn’t be late today, swearing she would be on time after her work in the lab was done. You opened your phone to see that it was an hour past the allotted time as the night was beginning to settle into its place at Overwatch HQ.</p><p>10:30 was the time that Moira had set for your little “date”, which would’ve been wonderful if it wasn’t already 11:13.</p><p>You had sent her at least a couple texts asking where she was, which were just left unopened. Great, you thought to yourself. You tried calling only to get her professional business-like voice mail asking to leave a message. Leaving a voice mail would only let her hear the desperation and need in your voice, of which you didn’t want to give the gratification of her hearing right now. She might take even longer just to squeeze every ounce of want out of you, leaving you riled up for the night ahead. God, just thinking about what she planned for you had you hard and already dripping pre-cum as it started to soak your panties.</p><p>You didn’t even know exactly what she had planned! You just wanted her to hurry up and get here.</p><p>It didn’t take you long at the beginning of the relationship to realize that Moira had an odd sense of time, letting herself be enraptured by her own work late into the early hours of the morning. Tasks that she insisted would only take “another hour or so” usually ended up being several more and then some. “5 more mins” ended up being another 30 to 45 minutes. She often lost track of time constantly as you suppose that was the case with her absence tonight, it wasn’t uncommon with her.</p><p>To be honest, you had grown used to her strange sense of time flow as you were quite the patient one when it came to relationships. Lord knows you need all the patience you could get when dating Moira O’Deorain. Honestly, you should’ve expected this by this point, but you thought nooooooo, she wouldn’t be late tonight, she would be on time for something this important. Bullshit she would. Your patience had been wearing thin this entire week as it had been the true test of your “almighty” patience. Dropping the parental pose, you dropped your face into your hands as you let out a deep groan of displeasure as you recalled the week prior.</p><p>==========</p><p>It had all started earlier in the week when your supervisor, Dr. Angela Ziegler, sent you on a routine errand of giving some set of classified files to her coworker, Dr. O’Deorain. Being one of Angela’s best lab assistants in her work and research, you gladly went to see this errand through. Plus, you would also get to visit your lovely girlfriend who you cherished every second with. Walking down the hallway to Moira’s lab was uneventful as you waved hello to a couple of other coworkers along the way.</p><p>Moira’s lab was quite different from Angela’s lab as you held the folders close to your chest. Where Angela would have you, her lead lab assistant, and herself working on different projects alongside a handful of less important lab assistant, Moira greatly preferred to work alone, getting just as much done as her coworker. As a result, her lab was a lot more quiet, lonely and even peaceful at times compared to the constant talking and noises of multiple people in one small area. Just the way she liked it.</p><p>Slipping into Moira’s lab, you didn’t immediately see her, only finding lab benches of multiple projects in different points of progress in the front area. Hearing tinkering from the back area, as you figured that this was where she would be, you took small strides towards the area, stepping past her garden of experiments. Getting to the archway that connected both areas, you paused to see Moira currently working on something you couldn’t quite make out from where you were standing.</p><p>She hadn’t noticed you either, complete engorged in her work, and this gave you the idea to surprise her. Doing your best to dampen the sound of your footsteps, you slowly approached Moira hard away at work at her lab bench. You were able to get quite close to her as your body were almost touching her backside. How she didn’t sense you at all was beyond you, but it made your plan a lot easier.</p><p>Leaning over her left arm as you tried to take a peek at her latest project, you asked the small question of, “Ooooo, what are you working on now, babe?” Moira let out yelp as she jumped back into you, looking behind her to see what had disturbed her peace. </p><p>“Fucking hell. How many times have I told you not to startle me like that (y/n)! You’re supposed to make your presence known at the archway, got dammit!” She lectured at you.</p><p>“Yeah but it’s so easy to scare you. You’re always so engrossed in your work. You’re like the easiest target, how could I not scare you?”</p><p>“I’ve told you many times that this work is very important and could potentially be dangerous at any given time. Scaring me is the last thing you’d would want to do in that situation. So please, for the 26<sup>th</sup> time, stop <em>doing THAT.</em>”</p><p>You leaned up against the lab bench behind you, “Ok, ok, I won’t do it anymore. I promise.” You wouldn’t keep this promise, as you held up a hand.</p><p>“I shall see to it that you don’t. But given your track record…” She sighed as her fingers came up to rub her temple. “Just be careful (y/n).”</p><p>You let out a small snort. “Don’t worry I always am. I always make sure you’re not working on anything too dangerous before I do it.” Your expression fell to a more understanding one with concern upon your face, “But if you really want me to, I’ll stop for good. You know I wouldn’t ever do something that stupid.”</p><p>Looking down upon you, Moira couldn’t stay mad at you and your childish antics as a smile started to form on her face. She knew deep down that you were just trying to have a bit of fun and trusted your observation and knowledge skills. She shook her head pulling you close into a tight hug. “It’s quite ok, although I’d hate to admit it, I do enjoy your interruptions a bit.” You let out laughed that turned into small giggles as she peppered tiny kiss all over your face.</p><p>“So, why did you come to visit me so early? Lunch break isn’t for another hour or so.” She questioned, stepping away to lean against the lab bench she occupied earlier.</p><p>Your eyes lit up as you suddenly remembered your goal here wasn’t to scare your girlfriend.</p><p>“These!” You exclaimed, holding up the set folders Angela gave to you a few moments ago. Moira took them from your hand, opening the folder on top, skimming the information contained.</p><p>“Excellent. Be sure to thank Dr. Ziegler for me when you get back. This is just the information I needed to finish up my latest project.” Moira spoke with a bit of pep in her voice.</p><p>You leaned over to see whatever work was there on the lab bench. “You mean that? What is it anyway?”</p><p>“A surprise.”</p><p>Your interest was peaked as usually she would immediately explain whatever it is, she was working on with great detail, never answering in less than a hundred words. “Oh? And who’s the surprise for?”</p><p>“You.”</p><p>“Wait what? A surprise for me?”</p><p>Moira hummed in acknowledgement, nodding her head. “I’ve been devoting a couple of hours of my time in the lab to work on this for you.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Moira let out a small chuckle. “You know it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.”</p><p>You pouted, crossing your arms a huffing. “Well maybe I like snooping and finding my presents early.”</p><p>“Not with this you will. I’m the only one who knows what it does and how it works. Plus, speaking of, I need you to do a favor for me dear.” She asked, a small grin starting to form on her face.</p><p>You lifted an eyebrow as you could see on her face that whatever this was, it wouldn’t be simple. It would never be simple with Moira. “I take it you don’t need me to deliver something for Angela?” You huffed out.</p><p>Moira let out another small laugh as she approached you, her right hand coming to rest on your left shoulder. “No, no, no dear. This is between you and me, <em>mo grá</em>.” You shifted a bit feeling a small blush forming across your face as Moira leaned down to get her face on your level. “It’s just one simple thing my dear. In fact, you could even get your “surprise” in the end if you play along nicely.”</p><p>You swallowed as her hetero chromatic eyes pierced into your very soul. You tried looking anywhere else only for your eyes to eventually fall back to hers. “W-what do you need me to do?” You asked, letting out a shaky breath alongside it.</p><p>Moira’s smile started to grow into something more mischievous. You swear you could’ve seen horns sprouting if her face wasn’t this close to you. “I need you,” she started, both hands cupping the sides of your faces. “to not touch yourself, for an entire week.”</p><p>Your eyes grew wide at the request as you let out a protest, “<em>WHAT</em>? Why!?”</p><p>Moira simply laughed with hint of the devil behind it, “You heard me. One week. No touching yourself. No coming at all.”</p><p>“I-I know! But why!?” You retorted, trying to look away</p><p>“For a couple of reasons, <em>mo grá</em>.” She said, releasing your face as she turned away, trying to hide a grin. “This “surprise” will have an even greater effect if you become…irritated from not being able to cum. It will make the feeling that more intense, as I promise you,” She exclaimed, turning around to face your trembling mass. “It will be one of the best orgasms that you will <em>ever </em>experience in your entire lifetime.” She said, grabbing onto your chin. “And all you have to do is nothing. For an entire week.”</p><p>You grew even more flustered by the second, letting out noncommittal noises of mixed ideas.</p><p>“Just think about it (y/n).” She said, pulling your flustered face toward her excited and aggressive one. “You know I would never lie about something like this.”</p><p>Your mind was racing all over the place with the information dumped on you so rapidly. Like seriously? What exactly was this “surprise”? How did it work? And why the hell did it require you not touch yourself for an entire week!?</p><p>Ok, well you figured part of it had to do with Moira seeing you all pent up for her, but still! Your eyes previously darting all over the place, came to rest in a meeting with her red and blue eyes once more.</p><p>“J-just one week?” You whispered, voice barely audible to anything or anyone except Moira.</p><p>“Just one week.” She whispered back “And I promise it <em>will </em>be worth the wait. Everything your heart could imagine, and even more.” She accentuated with her fingers digging in and putting pressure on your chin.</p><p>“A-are you going to play n-nice?”</p><p>“Maybe? Maybe not. But does it really matter?” She asked as her other hand reached down to cup your growing erection, slowly spreading her fingers across the length your imprisoned member. It grew hotter and harder to her touch as she began rubbing it through the fabric, your knees growing weak from the touch alone. You grit your teeth not wanting to give her the satisfaction of coaxing a moan out of you. But you knew she wouldn’t relent until she got the answer, she, and secretly you, wanted to hear. </p><p>“F-fuck. Ok, ok! I’ll do it! Just…don’t do that.” You said, said grabbing her wrist and pulling it away much to your disappointment.</p><p>Even though you had her wrist in your hand, it was visibly clear who held the power in your relationship as Moira looked down over you.</p><p>“Can’t make any promises, but I’ll try to play nice. Maybe.” She laughed in a low tone, pulling her hand away from your weakened grip.</p><p>==========</p><p>Simply put, she didn’t play nice and never did. This entire week had been absolute hell as Moira had made it her top priority to tease you harshly anytime you were in her remote vicinity. If it wasn’t your ass being grabbed as you two passed each other in the hallways of the medical facility, then it would be her pinning you up against the wall when no one else was in the vicinity. She would then whisper what she’d rather be doing to you right then and there before leaving you disheveled, acting like it didn’t happen at all.</p><p>In a meeting with Strike Commander Morisson and the medical division, Moira sat across from you at the conference table. Using her long and elegant legs, she was able to tease your girl cock with the ball of her boots, causing you to let out a loud yelp as Commander Morisson was going over a rather heavy subject. Everyone eyes were on you as Moira feigned her smug innocence with her look</p><p>Sharing quarters together had been literally the worst as Moira had much more options she could use to her disposal. For the first time since you two had started dating she was actually home <em>early </em>for a change. You would often walk into your quarters not expecting the lanky Irishwoman laid out all over the couch, completely nude in the “draw me like one of your French girls” pose. She would make a habit of cooking for you two every night…wearing nothing but an apron to cover front.</p><p>It took every ounce of control not to attack her when she “accidentally” dropped a utensil, bending down to pick it up with her bare ass on display right next you. But all that was nothing compared to when you two went to sleep in your shared bed. After exchanging good nights and sleep wells, Moira would begin furiously masturbating with you, still wide awake, on the other side of the bed. Hearing her moan and call out your name while the bed was shaking constantly did a number on your sleep, as you sat up all night, frustrated, unfulfilled and hard as a rock.</p><p>Your performance had been well below your potential that week as Dr. Ziegler took note of your condition. You mean, to be fair it was kind of hard to focus on work when all you could focus on was Moira’s own girl cock. Angela being the ever-observant person she was immediately assumed everything was related to a sex thing between you and Moira, which you vehemently denied and swore it wasn’t. But Angela wasn’t stupid, she was a doctor for goodness sake.</p><p>Her job constantly involved her reading people and their bodies for different reactions and sort. She wasn’t blind to the way you acted around Moira. Plus, she was able to see everything that went on in the hallways whenever you two thought you were alone.</p><p>At least give her credit.</p><p>Angela really didn’t want you working in your condition until you sorted of it out with Moira. She was kind enough to give you Friday, or today, off. You tried to convince her to let you work as you needed <em>something </em>to do in order to distract yourself from your gay thoughts about your girlfriend. But she was having none of it and told you to go back to your quarters to rest up and get some sort of release for God’s sake. You were left alone to your thoughts as you settled into your quarters this morning, constantly thinking about your girlfriend. The thought process would be broken however when “guess who?” sent you a text that read:</p><p>
  <em>Good morning, mo pheata luachmhar. I heard you got the day off today. Thought I would give you something to think about as your little “surprise” will be done this evening. I will be home at 10:30 sharp. Be a good girl for me. Love you and I look forward to our night together. </em>
</p><p>God she was going to be the absolute death of you. Bringing you back to the present time as the clock on your lit-up phone read 11:30. You whined throwing your head back over the couch getting the possible realization that she may not show up at all tonight. This was ass. How dare she leave you like this after talking big all week while teasing you. Your patience had run out as the frustration of being pent up and unfulfilled for an entire week took over your thoughts and body.</p><p>You just wanted something, any sort of release this point because clearly Moira wasn’t here to help you. God it would be so much easier to do it yourself, no bullshit, no waiting for weeks, no-wait a second. Upon realization, you were like duh! Why not just get a quick one out right now? It would relieve some pressure at least, plus if Moira was going to be working all night from what it seemed now, why the fuck not? It shouldn’t take you too long as you were already worked up from the week.</p><p>Sitting on the couch, you did away with the comfy sweatpants that you occupied on your day off, dropping to the floor. You were already quite hard at the idea of finally getting off, with your girl cock begging for any sort of attention at this point. Pulling your panties down to your knees, you sat back against the comfy couch taking one hand on your length and the other underneath your shirt to your bare breast. Immediately getting going, your whole body shuddered from the sensitive nature of your unfulfilled body.</p><p>You were already letting out moans and whimpers, cursing when you hit a spot just right. You set a steady pace as your hand pumped your girl cock slowly, making sure you got the entire length. Your thumb played with the sensitive tip as you drove it over the opening slit, letting out shaky whines as you did. You had your breast in hand, kneading the soft flesh roughly as you made sure to make contact with your budding and hardening nipple.</p><p>It felt so good, just getting lost in the sensation of pleasuring yourself. You began to pick up the pace on your member while squeezing more roughly at your tit. Unashamedly lewd noise spilled out of your mouth at a frequent consistency, getting louder as you got faster. You started thrusting up into your hand, trying to get as much friction as you could to get yourself off faster. You closed your eyes and leaned your head back over the couch as you could feel yourself getting closer and closer to your goal.</p><p>As much as you didn’t want to admit it, something felt incredibly dirty doing this behind Moira’s back. The thrill of the possibility of getting caught spurred you further as you were getting close to the edge. You were so committed to following through on coming that you didn’t hear the door of your quarters open as a certain someone stepped in.</p><p>“I apologize for being late again (y/n). It was proving a bit more challenging than I had, uh...”</p><p>Words became caught in Moira’s mouth as she looked over you sprawled out on the couch, solely focused on trying to cum. Still in hazy lust as you could feel your orgasm building with such force, your eyes shot wide open at the sight of your lover surprised to see you like this. You opened your mouth to say something, but there was a problem. It seemed like getting caught in the act had spurred your orgasm as you could feel it rapidly approaching. Acting fast, you tried to squeeze the base to prevent anything from getting out, but you were too late.</p><p>You tried your best, you really did, but it wasn’t enough.</p><p>Your body began to shake as you felt your orgasm unsure of where to go. Cum dribbled out the tip and onto your length and hand. You sputtered out “fuck”s and “no”s in a shaky voice as you still tried to stop it from coming out. Your seed spilled onto the couch as you felt embarrassment from having a ruined orgasm in front of your girlfriend. Speaking of, you looked up Moira looking down upon you with a look of deep disappointment strewn across her face.</p><p>Great, not only did you have your orgasm ruined, now Moira would probably disown you after seeing what you did behind her back. You looked away, trying to hold back some form of confused tears in your eyes.</p><p>Unknowing to you, Moira’s emotions went through a transformation on the spot. Disappointment changed into curiosity which transform into a potential idea that grew into a full-on plan of where to take this night. Her stoic face started to fade away as a devilish grin cracked at the corner of her cheeks. Had you been looking at her, you would’ve described it as the face she made when she made an important breakthrough in her research.</p><p>And if that’s the case, God herself doesn’t even know what she has planned for you.</p><p>Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Moira walking towards you with a…grin on her face? You didn’t have much time to ponder as she grabbed your chin pulling herself closer to your level. “You just wanted to cum, didn’t you <em>mo pheata</em>?” She asked, seductive tone on the tip of her tongue.</p><p>Your face contorted from embarrassment into that of confusion as you were unsure what to say, in fear of saying the wrong thing. Guess she did want an answer as she tugged your face closer to hers, your faces mere inches apart as she ordered, “You know I don’t like being kept waiting for answers, <em>coinín</em>. Speak.”</p><p><em>Oh</em>. Oh, so that’s where this was going. Upon hearing her utter the word “coinín” or Gaelic Irish for "rabbit", your mind and body obeyed as you dropped into subspace. She had used that word so many times during your play with her, that you ended up accidentally conditioned into submissiveness upon hearing it.</p><p>Your voice barely above a whisper, only audible to woman above you, as you let out your answer with a shaky breath, “Y-yes, <em>mo úinéir</em>.” This got a hum of approval from Moira as she let go of your chin. You held eye contact with her until she gave the order, her hand that just left your chin reaching down to your ruined cock. Using only one finger, she dragged it up slowly up shaft, making sure to get as much of your cum as she could. Without breaking eye contact, her cum soaked finger dove straight into her dark mouth as she sucked it without a second thought. You held back a whimper as she made sure to savour the taste before popping out of her mouth with a loud pop.</p><p>“It’s missing something.” She pointed out. “It’s missing a certain something. A certain ingredient, a certain <em>touch </em>if you will. And I know just what you need, <em>mo pheata</em><em>.</em>” You shuddered at the thought of what was coming next.</p><p>“<em>Síos coinín</em>.” She ordered as you fell to the ground instantly on your hands and knees in front of her. “<em>Lean.</em>” She barked as she made her way to your shared bedroom, with you following behind her, doing your best to keep up with her long stride as you crawled across the floor. You made it to the bedroom without much trouble as Moira ordered you to sit still as she went off to collect what she needed for tonight. You stood still, not moving an inch like the good little rabbit you were, waiting for your owner to come back.</p><p>Eventually she came back, dressed in her black dress shirt with sleeves rolled up and red tie combo, her tan slacks covering every inch of her long legs as she wore her darkest pair of black dress shoes. She walked around you, inspecting your body, sometimes running a hand over your back or ass. She bent down, taking the messy shirt off your form as rabbits don’t wear such things. Your panties, which were at your knees this entire time, were pulled off swiftly as you lay bare for your owner. A familiar black leather collar of the finest quality was draped around your neck as she secured it into place, checking to see if there was enough space in between it and your skin.</p><p>You heard the clicking of a bottle as she spread lube on her finger before inserting it inside your ass to spread you out a bit. Satisfied, she lubed up the white cottontail butt plug, specially ordered for you as you took it in, unflinching from it filling you up a bit. Finally, she placed the white rabbit ears headband on your scalp, as her little bunny rabbit was finally complete.</p><p>She bent down in front of your face, a glass of water in hand and a green pill in the other. You shot a worried look towards her, unsure if she wanted you to take it. “You are to take this pill before we begin, <em>coinín</em>.”</p><p>Ok, but what was with the pill? It could literally be anything and to be quite honest, it kind of freaked you out.</p><p>As if she could read your mind, her face softened in understanding before explaining, “You can trust me, (y/n). It only messes with a few things in your body, but it is completely harmless. I would never intentionally give you something that could bring harm to you. It has been tested and is safe for you, I promise.”</p><p>You looked over her face, searching for any sign of lying that you couldn’t find. Sitting up as she handed you the glass of water and the pill, you popped the pill into your mouth before washing it down with the cool liquid.</p><p>“Good.” Moira hummed out loud. “Now we can truly begin our night together.”</p><p>You noted that the pill didn’t make you feel any different from the moment prior as you could feel your stomach digesting it. Maybe it was a placebo? I mean why else would she hype it so much. Or maybe it didn’t have an immediate, noticeable effect. You wrote a mental note to be aware of any changes you would feel in the next 30 mins or so. </p><p>“<em>Féach</em> <em>coinín</em>.” Moira ordered as you looked up to see the Irishwoman towering over you, looking down upon you as you lifted your own eyes to try and meet hers. Hands behind her as mismatched eyes stared into down, a glint of something sinister behind them. “For disobeying me and touching yourself, <em>mo pheata</em>,” She started, putting a heavy emphasis on your title, “You will be punished.” Your body did its best to try not to shudder at the thought, still unsure of what was to come.</p><p>“But,” She sharply let out pausing before adding with a sly grin, “you should enjoy this punishment, for a while at the very least.”</p><p>Wait. What did she mean by that? </p><p>You didn’t have much time to ponder over her words as she order you onto the bed, assuming the laying position, hands together on your stomach. Moira motioned for you to lay back on the pillows near the headboard as she took your hands into hers. Her hands were always cold, and it was no exception here as she produced rope, binding your hands together with a form of rope handcuffs. Taking your hands and raising them above your head, she tied the handcuffs to another piece of rope securely attached to the headboard of the bed.</p><p>It was soon apparent that whatever this punishment involved; your hands would sit useless above you.</p><p>Finishing tying the knots, she came back to your face, a hint of gentleness in her eyes and voice as she said, “If they become too uncomfortable or feel too tight, you let me know immediately (y/n).” You nodded back as you tested the bindings yourself. Not too tight or uncomfortable as it were doing its job just fine. After relaying this information to the woman above you, she positioned herself near your hips and semi erect girl cock.</p><p>“Your punishment will start now, <em>coinín</em>.” Spreading your legs apart while telling you. “The punishment will end when <em>I</em> feel as though you have learned your lesson. Do you understand, <em>mo pheata</em>?”</p><p>Your voice, still under the submissive spell placed upon you, whispered back, “Yes, <em>mo úinéir</em>.”</p><p>“Excellent. Then we shall begin.”</p><p>You braced yourself for anything at this point. Who knows what dastardly punishment she had in store for you? Your eyes were shut tight waiting for your dominant other to take control and-wait. You opened your eyes looking down at Moira near your bottom half. Her hand wrapped around your growing girl cock as she worked it to a steady pace to be set. She was just…giving you a regular handjob? You gave her a look of confusion as she returned your look with nothing but a sultry grin.</p><p>Surely, there had to be more to this, right?</p><p>The “punishment” continued as she set a decent pace. You could feel her cold hand warming up for the touch of your pulsing member as she pumped it up and down your shaft. You didn’t know how to react other than just going with the flow and letting it happen. You made no noises, only flinching every time she hit the right nerve. But Moira wanted to hear her submissive pet out loud, getting an idea as she raised two fingers, pointer and middle, from the other hand to your lip bitten mouth.</p><p>“<em>Coinín</em><em>, </em>suck.” She ordered, fingers resting atop your lips. Without needing to be told twice you took them into your mouth, wrapping your tongue all over her digits. She spread them slightly within, allowing you full access to every inch of her fingers. You did your best to get every spot as your hot spit drenched her fingers.</p><p>Feeling satisfied with your performance, Moira yanked the fingers from your mouth with a small trail of drool tagging along for the ride. While continuing to jerk you off, she admired your work, watching your spit leak down her hand onto you. Her hand traveled to your tail butt plug, pulling it out with little force and replacing it with her two fingers as she started to pump them in and out of your tight hole. The effect was immediate as you let out a mild groan of pleasure, toes curling from the feeling of a part of her inside of you.</p><p>Finding a good rhythm, she started to synchronize her fingers inside of you with her hand on your girl cock. Every time her fingers would thrust into you, her hand would slide down your shaft to the base. It was maddening as you knew you weren’t going to last long like this. To make matters even worse, her fingers curled inside of your pressing against your prostate as you let out a small scream much to her approval.</p><p>She kept this up, watching you writhe beneath her while letting out noises that were music to her ears. She began to pick up speed, noticing your lower half muscles tightening at their core. You felt you orgasm building up within as your lower half was shaking more violently now. Your eyes rolling back into your head as she continued her thrusting and down stroke combo. You were getting close you could feel it. You had to let her know or you would certainly be punished even more. You weren’t even sure she would let your come but you had to try considering its impending approach.</p><p>“<em>M-mo úinéir</em><em>, </em>I-I’m so close, I can’t hold it anymore. P-please may I c-cum?” You frantically begged, unsure of how she would answer.</p><p>“Yes, <em>mo pheata</em>.” She cooed against your thigh, sending vibrations up your way. “You may cum. Cum to your heart’s content. Cum for me my little rabbit.”</p><p>Confusion couldn't be found in your head at that moment as you desperately chased the release that would follow. You exploded beneath her letting out screams of pleasure as the stars appeared as your eyes shut tight. To finally have an orgasm from your girlfriend after this entire week felt nothing but magical, trumping the ruined orgasm earlier by millions. Moira continued to milk you dry as your cum was released all over her hand and your groin. Her fingers kept the same pace as she did so, determined to get every single drop you had to offer to her.</p><p>After coming down, you breathed heavily having had a wonderful orgasm provided by your partner. You thought this was supposed to be a punishment? So why did it feel so good? “That was a wonderful warm up.” Moira complimented as her voice managed to pierce your lusting haze. Warm up? What did she mean by-</p><p>“But it looks like my poor pet needs to be all cleaned up? Luckily, we don’t need a bath to do that.” Before you could find the meaning in her words, her mouth dove down to wrap around your cock.</p><p>You felt it instantaneously as your girl cock was still sensitive from before as she lapped up your cum covered cock. The pleasure hit instantly, having you writhe beneath her once more as your bound hands tried to reach to stop her with no success at all. First of all, this shouldn’t be possible. Anytime you came, your dick immediately went limp returning to its flaccid size but right now you were still…hard? It was incredibly difficult to remain hard after spilling your seed, but here you were staring into the hetero chromatic eyes below you in confusion.</p><p>Moira smiled, your still hardened cock in her mouth as she took your entire length to the back of her throat. Both of you let out guttural moans with her vibrations adding to your intense pleasure. You could feel her mouth drag back up your shaft, tongue soaking every inch it could along the way as she popped your cock out of her mouth. Her tongue slipped around the sensitive head, dragging it all around as she licked you up like a delicious lollipop.</p><p>You began to scream once more as it slipped past your slit, dragging it back and forth as her taste buds passed over the half of your slit. You couldn’t even begin to figure out why you were still hard as you were starting to let out coherent noises of pleasure. To make things even more complicated, you already felt the need to cum once more! What was happening!? It didn’t matter as you were getting close once again in a short period of time from the other.</p><p>“<em>M-mo úinéir, mo úinéir</em>!” you cried out, trying to make sense of what was going on, “I-I’m about t-to…” Moira, devilish smile forming across her face took her hands and scratched down your hips, adding to the pleasure as you could feel your impending orgasm rushing once again. She wrapped her lips around your girl cock as you came once again, this time filling her mouth with your come as you spurt down tiny ropes for her swallow.</p><p>After downing every last drop you had on offer this time, she sat up, wiping her lips with the back of her hand, letting out a moan alongside the action. “Mmmmm, <em>coinín</em><em>. </em>You taste so much more better when I have my way with you.” You looked at her wit hazy confusion before looking down at your girl cock. To your absolute surprise, it was still hard, twitching and pulsing for more.</p><p>“W-what did you do!? Why am I still hard after all of that!?” you gasped in between heavy breaths.</p><p>All Moira could do was snicker before telling you, “It’s your surprise. Something I’ve been working on for a while, my dear.” She was unbuttoning her shirt during this reveal as she had no bra underneath. Kicking off her shoes, she produced a small bullet vibe from her pocket, turning it on to a setting of her choice.</p><p>Pressing it against your already tortured girl cock, she letting it sit on the frenulum, or a sensitive part of skin underneath you tip as you hoarse voiced attempted to let out another scream. Before it could leave your mouth, Moira stamped her hand over it, muting the following scream as she had some important information to relay to you. The vibrator buzzed against the sensitive nerves as you writhed beneath her for the third time, releasing her scream into her hand.</p><p>“To put it into simple terms, my dear, this pill I’ve created allows for women of our…”unique” physiology to be able to cum multiple times in a row, similar to that of cisgender women, but much more better. It works by providing faster and more efficient constant blood flow to our phalluses while also letting our bodies produce the release product at an even faster rate with production growing over 10 times the normal limit.”</p><p>Your eyes grew wide at the prospect as she looked down upon you with a sense of pride and wickedness for her work.</p><p>“Your punishment tonight is for me to pull as many orgasms from your body as I can. I will not stop until I am <em>satisfied </em>with the results and until you learn your lesson, <em>coinín</em>.” Pulling her hand away from your mouth, you began whimpering loudly, lip quivering as tears pricked at the side of your eyes. That whole talk was enough to further spur you on into yet another orgasm for the night, unable to voice it to your partner above as you felt ready to release. You came once again to the sound of Moira’s wicked laughter overhead as she stole your 3<sup>rd</sup> orgasm of the night with her.</p><p>The stars from the first successful instance faded away even quicker as your body was already numb to the bliss feeling that would follow. This would mean you would gain a sense of coherency much faster than you could before as your tears let loose while begging for an ounce of mercy.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry, <em>mo úinéir</em>! I’ve learned my lesson! I’ll be good from n-now on! I’ll be a g-good girl, please!”</p><p>Moira just simply placed a finger on your lips, shushing you from your apology outburst. She moved her hands to your cheeks, brushing away the tears that that rode down your cheeks.</p><p>She looked at you with a gentle, but still devilish, expression on her face with a loving smile to top it off. “Hush, <em>coinín</em>.” She paused, pulling out another pill like the one she’d have given you earlier as you froze with eyes wide. “I haven’t even truly started your punishment yet.” She growled out; voice deep as she swallowed the pill dry much to your onlooking horror.</p><p>She took the bullet vibe pressing it harder into your sweet spot before wrapping something around your tip in order to keep it in place as you keened out loud. When she was done, your hips began to writhe in hopes of shaking off the bullet vibe, but Moira stopped this by placing one hand down on your hips and the other cupping your cheeks together.</p><p>“No more, <em>coinín</em>.” She spoke, a hint of venom in her throat. “Unless you really want me to make you squirm.”</p><p>You closed your eyes, nodding your head furiously as you tried to keep your body from doing nothing more than flinches and twitches.</p><p>She tore every article of clothing off her lower half, giving you a look at the ever-growing uncircumcised girl cock between her legs. As she began to stroke it, her head began to present itself as she let out a small sigh of content.</p><p>Satisfied for the time being, she lifted her head next to yours as she whispered softly in your ear, “I’m going to make a mess of you, <em>mo pheata</em>.” Causing you to let loose a loud and pathetic, high pitched whine beneath her.</p><p>She retreated from the bed to fetch an item before coming back to untie your rope handcuffs from the back of the headboard. Upon successfully doing so, your hands fell to your sides before you went up to slowly rub them. You saw Moira beside you checking on them before continuing your session. She attached a leash to the ring on your collar as you looked up at her for the next instruction, legs twitching a little violent as the bullet vibe continued its job.</p><p>“<em>Ar do ghlúine.</em>” She ordered as you crawled off the bed in front of her, having gone through this song and dance countless times. You sank to your knees once on the ground, hands positioned in your lap as you sat yourself in front of Moira’s cock, focusing in on it. She was much bigger compared to you as she had a bit more girth and length to hers.</p><p>Moira watched from above as you were mesmerized by her cock while your entire body trembled before her. <em>Just where I want you. </em>She thought to herself, as her hand drifted down to wrap around her member, slowly beginning to pump it. Your eyes were fixated on the sight before you as you could see pre-cum leaking out of her tip. You licked your lips, awaiting the order that would soon come as Moira moaned softly above you.</p><p>“Go on, <em>mo pheata</em>. You know what to do.”</p><p>You certainly didn’t need to be told twice.</p><p>Your tongue lashed out as you engulfed the tip of her cock in your mouth, moaning around it as it sent vibrations up her body. With your tongue running circles all over the tip, Moira hissed out in pleasure confirming that you were doing a good job. You began to pay more attention to her frenulum, lick it up, down and all around, determined to please your owner.</p><p>Moira groaned from this action, letting out a soft, “G-good girl, keep going.” High on the praise, you decided to take her length all of the way as you pushed your mouth on to it, taking her to the back of your throat as you bobbed your head back and forth, slowly fucking her with your mouth. Letting out a more guttural moan above you, Moira placed her hands on the back of your head.</p><p>“Let’s make this more interesting, shall we?” She spoke, in between ragged breaths as she held on tight and begin to thrust into your mouth more violent. Tear began to form at your eyes as you did your best to be a good girl for her as she facefucked you. To be used like this to pleasure your girlfriend, felt so dirty. Your body shuddered as you enjoyed the thought and action of her using you like this as she thrust in and out of your mouth a rapid pace. Gripping onto the back of your head, Moira began releasing strings of Gaelic curse as you saw her legs start to tremble.</p><p>She was getting closer, both of you knew it, but only Moira knew how she wanted to finish it. “<em>C-coinín, oscailte.</em>” She sputtered out before releasing onto to you. You opened your mouth wide and tongue out immediately, holding it in place as Moira came for the first time tonight, releasing thick, hot ropes of cum all over your face and into your mouth. You stayed perfectly still as she did her best to keep a standing pose, taking whatever you could as you could feel another orgasm approach due to all the activities taking place.</p><p>Steady herself as she was breathing heavily, Moira looked down upon the sight of her pet’s face covered in her own cum, smiling to herself about using you liked this. She had no shame at all as she knew as well as you did that you were enjoying every second as your body shuddered beneath her.</p><p>“<em>Dún.</em>” She ordered, dragging a hand across her sweaty forehead with her hair undone by this point. Closing your mouth, you swallow anything that had landed in your mouth, body shivering as you felt your master’s cum travel down your throat, lusting in the feeling of being used as her little cum dumpster. Apparently, that was enough as you spilled out yet another orgasm onto the floor as you hunched over groaning at the barely pleasurable feeling. Moira spurred you on further with praises of, “That’s it, <em>coinín</em>. Cum for me again, <em>mo pheata</em>.”</p><p>At this point you really wished you didn’t. Nothing was feeling good as your brain overdosed on the dopamine headed its way. What was once a wonderful feeling earlier this evening now left you curled up on the ground, pounding your fist against the floor as your body was too oversensitive to really enjoy anything at this point. It felt like too much happening all at once. You really wanted Moira to give you any second of mercy while at the same time trying to take your punishment like a good girl. You didn’t want to disappoint her like earlier again. You wanted to prove that you would listen from now on.</p><p>Moira took note of her own girl cock, still hard and ready to go yet again. The pill had been working well so far as she considered this to be another successful experiment in her book. She felt amazing looking down on your groveling form beneath her. She knew exactly what she wanted to do next. Undoing the leash, she lifted you up into her arms (surprising you because, for such a thin and bony frame, she had some muscle to her), staring into your eyes with her lust filled ones, before throwing you down on the bed face first as you landed flat on your stomach.</p><p>You felt the bunny ears headband slip off as you made contact with the bed. After a comfy landing, you tried to turn around and face her as she climbed into bed, holding your hips in place. “Face forward, <em>mo pheata</em>.” She spoke with a hint of lust in her voice as she grabbed the bottle of lube from before.</p><p>She coated her own cock, rubbing it down to make sure the lube was all over before adding some to her fingers. You felt it instantaneously as she shoved them inside of you, stretching and spreading you out. You wailed against her as you realized what she was about to do. Raising your ass up into the air, she positioned herself behind you, hands gripping into your hips.</p><p>Your whimpering form was spurring her on even further as she stroked herself to your lovely sounds. “Fuck me, you sound so delicious right now my little rabbit. I’ve been thinking about taking you like this all day my dear, and now I have you right where you belong.” She breathed out heavily as you replied in incoherent noises of confliction. As much as you really wanted her to fuck you right now, you weren’t sure you would be able to handle it in your state as you knew it would cause you to cum yet again, much to your agony. Everything felt hypersensitive at this point with different feeling extremely exaggerated from a simple touch. How much longer would you last like this?</p><p>Moira gripped your hips even tighter as she slammed into you with one clean thrust. You threw your head back, mouth open as you screamed at the feeling of her filling you up further. Her pace didn’t start off slow as she pushed into a faster pace. Her hips slapping against your ass as you could feel her hit the spot within you, over and over. Your eyes rolled back into your head as you let out groans, moans and anything else your mouth could scream out.</p><p>Moira was enjoying every second of it, losing herself to the rhythm as she pounded your tight ass.</p><p>“F-fuck! You feel s-so tight for me <em>coinín</em>! It’s like you were m-made for me.” She stuttered in between her on loud moans. You two were making a hell of a lot of noises this late at night. But everyone on the hallway knew better than to complain about it.</p><p>You both knew neither of you wouldn’t last long with the pace Moira had set early on. Both of you could feel yet another orgasm approaching. Your bodies began to tighten up every muscle across your body as you both chased after it.</p><p>“Fuck…(y/n), I’m going t-to…” Moira tried to warn before releasing wave upon wave inside of you with a loud groan, deep from the back of her throat. Feeling Moira cum inside of you, filling you up even more, was too much as your body was on fire with the way your nerves were going off. You bit down on the pillow in an effort to mute your scream as you came with Moira still deep inside of you, filling you up with her cum.</p><p>==========</p><p>The lights were still on in the quarters to the right of your quarters as Dr. Angela Ziegler laid awake, catching up on some reading before retiring completely for the night.</p><p>Sitting back up against the armchair pillows that laid against the headboard, her favorite mug filled up with hot chocolate as she browsed readings on her tablet. Doing the math, her bed was on the other side of the wall where her coworkers, (y/n) and Moira, bed laid up against that very same wall.</p><p>The walls were rather thin within the Overwatch dorms, giving Angela a sort of front row seat to your escapades. She had heard quite a lot tonight through the semi muffled noises that came out.</p><p>“Those two are being much more louder than usual.” She commented, taking a sip from her mug. “No doubt Moira’s doing from the sounds that (y/n) is making."</p><p>She breathed out deep sigh before returning to her reading, hoping you two wouldn’t be up while she would go to sleep later on.</p><p>==========</p><p> </p><p>Returning to the scene on the other side of the wall, you were a mess beneath Moira as you shifted around to face her. Tears ran down the sides of your cheeks as your body couldn’t stop the random flinching and twitching as a light breeze was enough for your sensitive body.</p><p>You were trembling below her as she stood over you, holding your arms using what little coherency you had left as you sobbed out, pleading to her, “P-please! I can’t take anymore <em>m-mo úinéir</em>! I’ve learned my lesson l-lesson! I-I mean it! I’ll be a g-good girl from now on, p-please!”</p><p>Tears continued to stream down your face as Moira carefully wiped them away with her hand.</p><p>She looked down on you with a soft and loving smile as she leaned in. “You’re doing so well for me, <em>coinín</em><em>.</em>” She cooed, whispering into your ear quietly. “You’ve taken your punishment like the good girl I know you are. Just one more thing before we stop. You have my word that immediately after we’re done, I’ll be taking good care of you. It’s ok, my love. Your punishment is almost over. Do you think you can keep going for me?”</p><p>You sniffled a bit before pondering her question. You desperately wanted to show her what a good girl you were now by proving it in this last act.</p><p>You wiped the tears away from your eyes the best you could as you shakily let out, “Y-yes, I-I think I can do it for you, <em>mo úinéir</em>.”</p><p>Moira bent down to capture your lips into hers as she gave you a kiss of encouragement. Lifting her head up, the smile never left her face as she stared down at you. “Good girl. You’re so good for me...”</p><p>She let your head lie down on the pillows with both of you still under the effects from the pill. “Just look at you, <em>mo pheata</em>. I love seeing you like this, such a mess for me. Who do you belong to?” She asked before raising her ass over your still hard girl cock.</p><p>You close your eyes before answering back with, “You, <em>mo úinéir</em>, no one else.”</p><p>Satisfied as her impish smile spread across her face, holding your cock in position for what would come next. “Good girl. Every part of you belongs to me, including this.” She said, gripping on to your girl cock tighter. “I’ll see that you won’t forget that the next time you even think about disobeying me.” And with that, Moira slammed down on to your length, while you bellowed out a scream.</p><p>Picking herself up and slamming down again, Moira began fucking herself, using you like a human dildo. It felt oh so wonderful to Moira as she chased her lustful high once more. She was tight around your girl cock as usually, she was the one who was fucking you, but the tables turned in this twisted way. Every noise you could make escaped your throat as you begin thrusting up into her, matching her rhythm.</p><p>“Y-you know,” Moira stuttered in between ragged breaths as she bounced up and down on your member, “I originally planned f-for you to take the pill a fuck me a-all you wanted to t-tonight,<em> coinín.</em> But I guess w-will save that for when you’ve been a g-good girl.” You couldn’t even answer back, letting out incoherent screams of pleasure and begging.</p><p>Right on cue, you felt close to another impending orgasm. You tried to warn Moira, but all you do was wail out to her. Thank goodness she knew your body well enough as she was able to sense it. Upon that realization, she began to pick up her pace as she continued to slam down on you, her tongue lazily falling out of her mouth as she was close as well. It only took a couple more seconds before you both burst with cum, Moira coating herself onto your upper chest and you coating the insides of her ass.</p><p>Silent screams across both your faces as Moira was able to regain some sense of composure returning to the pace prior in order to chase just one more orgasm. It didn’t take very long either as both off you came once again, falling into a mess of yourselves on the bed.</p><p>You were wrecked. You couldn’t form sentences properly, instead favoring incoherent noises as you latched onto Moira, who snuggled up next to you, holding you in her arms. She whispered nothing but sweet nothings in your ear, praising you for accepting the punishment and well you performed. She called you every loving pet name she had for your as she held your body close to hers, the smile having never left her face. She was finally satiated in her greed of pleasure with the small cost of you getting more than you bargained for.</p><p>Eventually, Moira realized the two of you needed to clean up. Taking off your collar and scooping you up into her arms once more as she carried you the bathroom, gently placing you in the tub as she twisted the valve, letting the hot water fill up around you as she poured a bubble bath mixture. While the water was running, she made an effort to clean up the mess you two made, completely replacing the sheets and comforter on the bed as well as putting away toys for cleaning tomorrow morning. By the time she was done with that, she returned to the bathroom, satisfied with the height of the water and the look on your tired face. She got in behind you, letting you sit in her lap.</p><p>She did her best to get you clean as she didn’t want to aggravate your sensitive body further. While doing so, your body began to relax into hers as she washed almost every inch of you as well as herself. After spending a small amount of time just relaxing after washing down, she let the water go down the drain, pulling you up as she wrapped a towel around you, drying you off. Once dry, she carried you back to bed and slipped into it with you. She decided against dressing you only because she was lazy and just wanted to hold your naked form.</p><p>The blanket lay on top of both of you as you nuzzled into her loving touch, her arms wrapped around you. She continued to sing praise of you for having gone through the punishment. She must’ve called you “good girl” a thousand times by the end of it. You closed your eyes, as you went to rest your weary head. To help you fall asleep, Moira softly sang out a sweet Gaelic lullaby. Once she saw you were fast asleep, she planted a kiss on your forehead before saying, “I love you, (y/n).” She closed her own eyes, chasing sleep as she held onto you, never letting go into the night.</p><p>==========</p><p>Meanwhile, Angela laid awake in bed as insomnia was quite a bitch.</p><p>She was just thinking to herself, still very much tired before piping up with, “You know what? Not only am I going to give them both shit of for this tomorrow, I’m upping (y/n)’s night hours so I can at least try to fall asleep in a peaceful environment."</p><p>"This shit that they’re doing is not working for me at all.” She grumbled out loud before tossing and turning her way to some sort of sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dude I just want Moira to destroy me. Anyone else?</p><p>In the spirit of Femslash Febuary, I will be focusing primarily on F/F fics this month. But the sequel to the Siebren tickle kink is in the works and will release in March. Next up is Ashe/Reader. Keep an eye out for that one, it's gonna be wild.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this fic, any comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading my second fanfic. </p><p>Follow me on tumblr and Twitter @starlightocelot</p><p>Translations:<br/>"Fórsa" - force or to force<br/>"Mo pheata" - my pet<br/>"coinín" - rabbit<br/>"mo úinéir" - my owner<br/>"síos" - down<br/>"lean" - follow<br/>"féach" - look<br/>"ar do ghlúine" - on your knees<br/>"oscailte" - open<br/>"dún" - close</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>